


Young at war

by Lovlypetal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Insomnia, M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovlypetal/pseuds/Lovlypetal
Summary: So this is my first ao3 work. I have no idea how to tag-Pidge was acting strange and her medication had finished. The others took notice.________________________________________________





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - more than just scared**

Pidge awoke drowsly as she slung her feet off her bed. She looked around her draws to find the bottle of pills. With her water by her side she opened the small white box with the pills to keep her anxiety at bay. She looked down at the bottle and her eyes grew as she dropped the container to the floor "shit" she murmered.

XxxxxxxxX

Pidge was under attack from all directions. She turned on her comms that she kept on mute so they wouldn't hear her panic attacks. "guys I'm under attack" saying that outloud made her breath hitch. She quickly muted the comms and sat there. Her breathing became shallow and it felt like an anchor was on her chest. She felt all jittery and started shaking. "no not now! " she pleaded to her own mind. Green took control of piloting and tried to blanket pidge in warmth and comfort.

_It didn't work._

She calmed down after around half an hour although was still struck with paranoia. Her breathing evened out and she turned the comms back on. 

Screams were filling her head again, but not her own rather the others. Lance had been injured. And she did nothing. Lances face popped up on the hologram thing. His eyes were red and puffy and blood was seeping from his head and nose. She shuddered as she looked. "guys I'm fine" he reassured them.

Pidge caught on but remained silent as the rest argued and sobbed at lances defeat in trying to kill 200 soldiers by himself. 

Eventually they were home and pidge ran straight into the bathroom to throw up. The scene of blood. The near to death expression he had. 

She leaned back against the door and sobbed silently. She wanted it to get out her head. She hated it. She hated it. 

But it didn't leave. 


	2. Make it stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is out of the pod yyyaaaaay. But pidge isn't dealing so well.

* * *

** Lance pov-ish **

When Lance came out the healing pod he saw everyone look in his direction "I know I'm fabulous but no need to stare" he said with a smirk. 

No one laughed

"guys, is something wrong? " everyone went even more silent (if that's possible) then before only Keith spoke up 

"LANCE WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU COULD BEAT 200  **GALRA SOLDIERS BY YOURSELF!** " Keith's eyes were pricked with tears and he started screaming really loud bear the end. Almost everyone covered their ears as he started to talk. 

To everyone's surprise Lance didn't reply instead he stood, dumbfounded. Tears welled up in his eyes and silently rolled down his cheek. His face crumpled as he started crying and he fell on his knees as he gripped his eyes. "I'm so sorry" it mearly came out as a whisper but everyone heard it.

Allura walked to him with a soft smile" it's okay. " she reassured hugging him and lifting him up from the ground."  Just be more careful, we were all worried" Lance looked around once his eyes stopped spewing liquid.

 

He counted the paladins and realized something. "where's pidge?"  he questioned looking at everyone for answers. "I think in greens hanger, she ran inside before we could ask her." Allura said looking around as if the younger paladin would appear any second.

Hunk stood up "uuh I think I heard her throw up..." everyone stared at Hunk as if to say 'why didn't you say?!' Hunk shrugged awkwardly. Coran looked and tried to reassure them "I'm sure she's fine, clever girl she is. "  he smiled. 

XxxxxxxxX

**Pidge pov**

She felt an urge to throw up again but really couldn't. When was the last time she ate. 3 or 2 days?' I can survive' she thought. Her mind wouldn't stop racing and she realized she was hyperventilating. Her finger nails carved Cresent blood red moons into her hands and arms. She sobbed uncontrollably. Flashes of lances face and the galra soldiers swished through her mind and felt like it was dragging her lungs out. She screamed. And screamed. And screamed. Eventually she fell asleep from exhaustion. Her body ached from falling asleep on the cold hard floor. But she didn't care. She didn't care about the blood seeping from her hands and arms. Blood.'dont think just sleep' she said as a mantra again and again. 

But she didn't wake up on the floor it felt warm and comferting. Oh how she wants to stay like that forever

 


	3. off to find the small one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hunk and coran have to go find pidge and this is what happens

**allura pov**

Abruptly I stood to find pidge.” It can’t be that hard to find her” I muttered more to myself than anyone else.  Apparently, it was loud enough for everyone to hear because they all looked at me for a plan. “uhm,” I thought to myself for a while then had a conclusion.

“Hunk, Coran go search the bridge. Lance, Keith – “

“WHY MUST I BE WITH KEITH HE’S SO…. EMO” lance whined.

“would you quit being such a drama queen, lance” Keith huffed and crossed his arms. I had to refrain from laughing at how childish they looked.

“as I was saying you’ll check the rooms. Shiro will check the hangers….and ill check the other rooms”

Hunk and Coran ran out to find pidge. Keith and Lance just glanced at each other for quite above. “LANCE, KEITH OFF YOU GO!” I heard Shiro project his voice from the other side of the room. Thank god space dad isn’t dead- forget I said that.

Keith and lance ran away trying to see who will get there first. Shiro made his way quietly but speedily down the hall. I was left. “oh quiznack…. THE POOL!” I nearly screamed. I becoming as dramatic as lance, I sigh while I walk off to get to the pool.

 

XxxxxxxxX

** Hunks pov **

‘okay to the bridge-should be easy enough’ Coran stared at me weirdly as he scanned my face…” Coran?” I questioned. Coran somehow snapped out of whatever trance he was and turned around. “you check left ill check right” he says as he walks right. I shrug and walk behind him. His orange hair bounced up and down as he walked. My eyes started to prickle as I tried to subdue my laughter. He looks like Keith from behind.” Oh MY GOD A GINGER KEITH” did I just say that out loud. Judging by Corans confused face I’m guessing yes.

I looked everywhere I even asked the mice but nothing about pidge so far. Coran hasn’t found any trace of her either. Since she’s not in her armour we can’t track her. I do a heavy sigh. “maybe they’ll have more luck” I try to look hopeful as coran continue looking. He nods acknowledging my statement. “ill check the kitchen too!” I say energetically. A single glint of hope could be seen in Corans eyes in contrast to mine nearly exploding with sparks.

We walked into the kitchen while Coran lectured me about when he was a boy and didn’t have any time to be in the kitchen and how he was constantly helping planets and so much more. After what felt like 500 days, we started looking for pidge again. Why would she be in the kitchen-I don’t know, it was just a thought. We searched in the cupboards…she’s small enough to fit. She has before.

\---flash back—

I shook my head I couldn’t sleep. 2:30am. I sighed. I walked passed pidges room. I saw the blanket with a supposed pidge lying inside. I sighed relived, that she’s not still awake. I walked to the kitchen to make something that help me sleep. When I walked in, I heard tapping on a laptop. I looked around but unable to find the source of the sound. It stopped. I opened the cupboard to get some flour and saw pidge. Her legs were shoved near her chest and the laptop was balancing on her knees. “pidge?” I asked the smallest paladin. She opened her eyes a smidge and looked up at hunk “yo?” she said wearily. She mischievously smiled. “pidge come on to bed” I said trying to reason. 

“noo” she whined. Swiftly I picked her laptop up so she couldn’t do anything. “HEY!” I picked her up to and put her in her own bed as I put her laptop on a high shelf-she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow

\---end of flash back---

I smiled at the memory. They would find her eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this chapter is better than the last ones...  
> next chapter: keith and lance searching   
> please leave kudos


	4. medication pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith and lance go search the rooms and finds something unexpected. its really short im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no excuse.. i have o exams or anything im just super lazy ans unmotivated.. but hopefully by maybe next onth the new chapter will be up. thanks for all the kudos guys it means alot... your comments do really help me write so please leave one.. or not idk

LANCE POV  
I and Keith walked to the rooms in silence. Eventually we reached shiros room first. I turned to Keith and he turned to me “shiros room...why would she be in there I think she would be in HER room.” Keith said annoyed.   
“Well maybe she wants us to think that that’s why we will check shiros room first.” I stuck my tongue out at him. “Fine” we opened the room to enter a deodorant stunk room. I wrinkled my nose in disgust of the strong smell, but I wasn’t nearly as bad as Keith. He swerved the full 360 and gagged. He wafted the room and kept his hand on his nose as we walked. A lot of messy clothes here and there but no pidge. We left the room and both of us breathed and inhaled an enormous amount of air. We tuned to each other and laughed…well I laughed-Keith giggled. MACHO MAN KEITH GIGGLED! And it was adorable- stop focus on the task on hand.  
We arrived at Keith’s room. “Seriously why would she be in my room?” Keith stated unamused. “Same reason” he sighed and we walked in. it smells – “amazing” OH QUIZNACK I SAID THAT OUT LOUD! Keith glanced at me with a confused look. “By amazing I mean...” frantically I looked around “how clean it is compared to shiros room” I smiled nervously. We looked yet again no pidge.  
Pidges room was next “finally” Keith huffed. We walked to not be able to see pidge but maybe she was hiding under all the clothes. “La-“maybe she was under the desk. “La-“I mean she could be anywhere she has so many hiding spots mayb-“LANCE!” I turned to Keith “what is it mullet?!” Keith looked generally concerned then I turned to what how was actually pointing at. “w-what are those” “some kind of medicine?” Keith looked at me “is s-she sick?”   
“I don’t think so…” Keith read the labels” oh god…why didn’t she tell us?!” Keith said shocked “tell me what they are!” I snatched the bottle “anxiety mediations…” I picked up the rest of the bottled “ptsd, depression insomnia” oh God. Keith looked like he was about to cry. She’s like our little sister – why wouldn’t she tell us.   
“We’ll find her later right now let’s get this to everyone else”  
To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like it?.. Please leave comments and kudos. Unless you hated it. Oh well


End file.
